<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For You by that_damn_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601552">For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_damn_girl/pseuds/that_damn_girl'>that_damn_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Feels, Caring, Character Study, Comfort, Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, Gen, Implied Nudity, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nudity, One Shot, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Showers, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_damn_girl/pseuds/that_damn_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning approaches and you need to step outside in the clutter for the benefit of others. Bucky does all he could to help you through it.</p><p>[Bucky Barnes x Essential-services!Gender-neutral!reader]</p><p>~~~<br/>The night was silent outside under the reflection of a crescent moon hardly visible from his place, but he knew the presence of which. The cimmerian sky twinkled at some distance. Darkness loomed over the empty streets and poured in through the windows but was blocked by the LEDs he worked under the range of.</p><p>Under the soft yellow lights in his space, Bucky moved from one part of the counter to the other. Gathering. Preparing. Cooking. Frying. Toasting. Packing. For you.</p><p>Being one of the few whose work mattered the most; which was important and necessary to most in the uncontrollably dangerous times today, you needed to head out soon to do your part in holding a semblance of peace and order in the disarray the world had become. Bucky couldn’t make the world less chaotic for you, he hadn’t got that power. But he could make life less hectic for you. He had the power and the will to do so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for all the angels working outside to make our lives easier, no matter who you are or what work you do. If you’re helping us in anyway, you’re already a hero. Thank you! If you’re reading this, hope you like my little treat to you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was silent outside under the reflection of a crescent moon hardly visible from his place, but he knew the presence of which. The cimmerian sky twinkled at some distance. Darkness loomed over the empty streets and poured in through the windows but was blocked by the LEDs he worked under the range of.</p><p>Under the soft yellow lights in his space, Bucky moved from one part of the counter to the other. Gathering. Preparing. Cooking. Frying. Toasting. Packing. For you.</p><p>Being one of the few whose work mattered the most; which was important and necessary to most in the uncontrollably dangerous times today, you needed to head out soon to do your part in holding a semblance of peace and order in the disarray the world had become. Bucky couldn’t make the world less chaotic for you, he hadn’t got that power. But he could make life less hectic for you. He had the power and the will to do so.</p><p>Packing away your lunch neatly and securely, or what you would actually have when the rest of the world would have their breakfast, Bucky took off the apron and made his way to your bedroom. Just like the township outside, you lay on the bed in complete and absolute darkness. Only the red numbers of the digital clock glared in the unlit space.</p><p>Soundlessly, Bucky approached his side of the bed and lifted the covers. He gently lay near you so as to not let his movement hinder your light sleep. Bringing his pillow close to yours, Bucky wrapped his beefy arms around you and took you under his warm embrace.</p><p>The sleep laced form of yours detected the attendance of the furnace of a man it was used to. You unconsciously shifted closer to him and buried your head in between his pecs before unconsciously entangling your legs in comfort. His warmth soon seeped deep into your bones, making you give out a sigh of content in your slumber.</p><p>Bucky rubbed your back slowly and softly, aiming to provide you comfort in any way he could when you wore yourself out for those in need. His eyes kept drifting to the red digits, begging them to slow if not stop so that you could have a few more moments of rest. Every passing second he contemplated how long he could wait before rousing you would be utterly necessary.</p><p>Sighing, he kissed your head before increasing the pressure of his hands on your back to stimulate you,  “Y/N, wake up.”</p><p>You whined, the thought of leaving the hold of personified comfort in favour of the distress outside not in the least bit appealing. Instead, you snuggled closer to him.</p><p>Bucky didn’t want to let you go either, but no matter how much he wanted he had no other choice, “Come on, doll, you gotta wake up. It’s time.”</p><p>Slowly and reluctantly you opened your eyes. Haziness lingered in them until it settled on his own. He smiled as he kissed your forehead, “Rise and shine, beautiful.”</p><p>You smiled back at him as you rolled onto your back. Splaying out your arms and legs you stretched out the best you could, a long yawn leaving your slightly chapped lips. Bucky got of bed before taking your hands and tugging you out too.</p><p>He dragged the pair of you into the showers where he stripped down both. Putting the clothes aside, he placed you under the shower head. You hissed as the slightly hot water hit your still sleep bound body unexpectedly. Mumbling an apology, Bucky adjusted the temperature to your liking.</p><p>Soon the cleansing chemicals and his hands roamed your body. The calloused flesh fingers and the smooth metal ones danced gingerly across your skin, not only relieving it of the grim and sleep but also cherishing and enshrining you with his familiar and amiable touch.</p><p>You proceeded to return the favour, but he politely declined with a smiling shake of his head. He’d have the rest of the day off. You wouldn’t. He had to worry about you and not the other way around. You already had too many lives to think about. He didn’t want to add another to the list.</p><p>Grabbing a towel for himself, he left you to complete getting ready. Back in the kitchen minutes later, he tied the apron on again as he started with your breakfast. When you emerged from your bedroom dressed for the day, hot honey laden pancakes with a side of crispy fried bacon strips awaited you.</p><p>Soon whatever had to be eaten was eaten and whatever had to be done was done. You were to head out with no excuses to prolong your stay. Before you could leave through the door, Bucky caged you in his arms and dawned his plump lips on yours tenderly but passionately. Your eyes closed of your own accord as his hands moved to cradle your face. His body stepped closer into your personal space which you more than invited. The taste and feel of each other was savoured and rememorised in the moment.</p><p>The stretch of long hours before it could be done again glared in the back of both your minds, making none want to separate. But what had to be done, had to be done. As Bucky pulled away slowly, his thumbs cared both your cheeks. The different temperatures on both sides felt soothing from familiarity in the all in all confused times today. Your own rubbed the back of his.</p><p>Bucky leaned his forehead against yours, “Take care, baby doll.”</p><p>“You too, Bucky.” Another last visit to the pudgy lips could not be resisted, so a short yet sweet peck was issued.</p><p>“Love, you.”</p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p>And you were out the door with smiles which didn’t reach your eyes. Bucky sighed. You went out to work for the benefit of those in need, becoming just as important as him, an Avenger, if not more. Not that he hadn’t earlier, but now he had a newfound respect for you and your profession which ran deep in his veins. With thoughts and prayers of getting back you safe, he closed the door only to wait for you, relax with you and then spend another day following the exact same routine.</p><p>But that was okay. It was okay. He had to be okay with that. It was time for him to take care of you now more than ever. When you helped countless lives outside and put yourself at risk, the least he could do was help you in anyway possible. He’d do all that he could.</p><p>For you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>